Interrupted
by Niji Erhime
Summary: He often wondered what she was thinking. Lemon warning.


_Smut warning! With a touch of actual plot!_

* * *

><p>He often wondered what she was thinking. There were days when she was cold and distant. Barely uttered a word and only spared a disinterested glance. Then there were days, or more like mere times, when she was the complete opposite. Flickers of warmth, kindness that could not be matched, reflected in her eyes. But even as her gaze may betray these feelings her face remained calm, impassive to casual viewers. It made him wonder - what was she really thinking?<p>

These same thoughts went through his mind as he watched her across the courtyard, simply walking at her own pace, ignorant or not caring if she was being watched. Most likely not caring. She was too smart to be blind to her surroundings. As such he was beyond certain she knew he was watching her and yet she made no move to turn and look his way.

It had been months since he had been able to set eyes upon her. The birth of their son, the subsequent weeks where she wouldn't let anyone see her until she was happy with her appearance once more, and the campaign that followed that sent him away. Now, back home, and the sight of her sent the same kind of emotions that went through him the first time he laid eyes upon her. She had to be his.

He watched as a maid approached her, leading a small child by his hand. He was walking already? He was stunned and unmoving watching the baby. His son...She leaned over to pick the child up in her arms, holding him close to her in an affectionate hug. It was then she turned to look at him, a slight tilt to her head. Then slowly a smile came to her lips. A smile only for him...

* * *

><p>He was in his study glancing through scrolls and books that had been left to him, ones that he had not been able to get to due to the campaign. His father had an obsession with books, writing a few himself, but he did not have the talent of his father for writing. Not writing that others seemed to enjoy, his words were brief and to the point. Not the eloquent, flowing style others of his family had. It didn't stop him from writing though and she had been the receiver of some of his works. Her reaction was not ideal, but she had not told him to stop.<p>

She entered the room, her steps silent. Without even looking up he knew she was there. The air itself seemed to transform as soon as she entered it's space. She didn't go near him at first, walking around the room as idly as she had the garden. She almost seemed to be searching for something, but not finding whatever that might be she came over to the desk he sat at. He had long ago stopped his reading and feigning any attempts that he was not looking at her and had come to rest his chin on folded hands.

"You miss me so much you turn to your books first." Her words were soft, but still a touch cold, a small frown on her face. "I hope the written words are comforting to you."

"Not so much as spoken words from soft lips would be." He did not move, his gaze still upon her.

"And whose lips would that be?" She was tormenting him and she had little doubt he knew it. She had one hand on her hip and the other placed upon the desk so she could lean over closer to him.

He could never be sure which form of words she used was more maddening - the torments or soft words she would some times utter. Both made him catch his breath. "She has many names." His hand reached up and touched her face lightly. Her skin was as soft and cool as the finest jade. "My lady." The hand drifted down her neck. "My beloved." He swept his hand down the collarbone, turning it over to the back, savoring the feel of her skin. "My sweet..."

She let her eyes flutter close as his touch burned her skin, her lips parting slightly as his hand went lower. Just as his fingers were about to touch her breast the sound of the door opening made them pull apart. She turned away from the desk, hearing him growl in agitation. Woe the man that walked through that door.

An insignificant general came forward bowing to him. "My lord. The reports have come in."

Three seconds of silence and the glare coming from him would have made any enemy turn tail and run. "Report." He finally grunted. As the man in front of him drone on about the condition of the troops and their locations he could only keep his mind focused on one thing...and she was doing that wandering walk again. When apparently she noticed he was watching her, she slowly lowered herself into a chair by the window, the soft breeze blowing in causing the gauzy drapes to sweep around her. Artwork would never be able to capture her beauty...

* * *

><p>The days were warm which still lingered into the night. Strange days for the chilly north, but no one was going to complain as the cold would soon seep into the air. When he entered the room she was already asleep upon the bed, light covers barely upon her, clinging to her figure. He hesitated before carefully sitting upon the bed, fearful of waking her. When she didn't stir he braved moving closer, ignoring the covers, placing a hand lightly on her hip. It had been too long since he had been this near to her. Had he forgotten what he had missed?<p>

She suddenly stirred, twisting the top half of her body towards him, blinking at him. "Hmm...did the baby wake?"

"Baby?" He was puzzled by her question.

A hand swept some errant strands from her face. "He some times wakes at night."

"The nurse maid can tend to him." His hand remained on her hip, as his gaze could not move from her.

"I do not wish for him to feel isolated from us. I have her bring him here when he wakes too fussy." She smiled at him, not surprised by his shock. She wondered if his own mother had seen him when he woke in the middle of the night as a child.

"Here?"

She gave a light laugh at his questions, not of amusement, but almost another torment. "I forget there is another who shares this bed."

He leaned down, his lips barely a breath from hers. "Shall I remind you?"

Her answer was a small smile, and down cast eyes. When she looked back up a smile had come to his lips, but there was the sound of soft footsteps and he turned to look who had entered the room. Just as she had said the nurse maid was carrying their son who, although not crying, looked cranky and red faced. The maid looked just as surprised at his presence as he was at hers.

She sat up, laughing again. "I knew it. I thought I heard him."

"I'm sorry, my lady. My lord." The maid apologized, almost flustered as she carried the child around to her side. "I...didn't mean to wake you."

"Not at all." She took the child into her arms, her attention fully upon him, as he rested his head against her. "I told you to bring him when he is too moody for you." She gently stroked his head, the soft new hair finally growing in which pleased her as others had teased he would be bald for years. Her voice grew softer as she turned her attention to the baby. "What is wrong, my little emperor? You seem sleepy enough..."

Watching as she took the baby he was unsure of this new world he was now in. How she softly coo'ed to the infant and how quickly he settled just by hearing her voice was a fascination of it's own. She gently rocked him till he drifted back to sleep. After the babe had quieted she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Are you scared of him? You've been very silent."

"I am simply awed by the beauty I have witnessed." Her reply was another downcast look of her eyes, which on other ladies would have been seen as bashful. He didn't think that was quite her. When she looked up he took her lips in the kiss he had been interrupted from many times before. "I am glad I returned."

"As am I, my beloved..."

* * *

><p>The room was warm and humid, matching perfectly with the hot water that filled the tub. It was meant to relax, perhaps comfort, but as he leaned his head back against the rim of the container it did neither. It had only been a few days since his return and there had not been more than what felt as mere seconds of privacy. He was interrupted every second he was awake and he felt that if they could they would do the same during his sleep. Meetings, plans, reports, drills, banquets...they all filled every moment of his days. But there was something missing and she was as elusive as any time he would have to himself.<p>

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore every ache that swept his being and every thought that would interrupt more pleasant ones. When he heard the door open he didn't bother to move, knowing it would be another report, another piece of advice. They could talk to him as he was for all he cared! If they thought he was ignoring them it didn't matter. He was close to wanting to do just that.

It surprised him when there was no cough, no other sound to catch his attention. Had he been wrong? His instincts were faltering as an after thought he probably should have jumped up to face the intruder. He opened his eyes to see if he could spy anyone around the room, his eyes alighting upon her. This was a pleasant interruption.

Her fingers lightly touched his lips before he could speak, both her hands soon gently going into his hair, her touch easing his tension much more than the water could. He let his eyes drift close again as she continued. Soon her fingers drifted down his face and the side of his neck and he felt her change her position slightly to the side, letting her more freedom to trail soft fingers down his chest. As the touch went lower he gripped the sides of the tub, holding back the groan that wanted to escape.

She looked at him quizzically, her fingers moved away, swirling in the surface of the water. "Do I not excite you any more, my lord?"

"On the contrary I have been attempting to control myself around you." He turned his head to look at her, his hands still holding the side of the tub. How excited did she want him to be?

"Why?"

"For if I do not I would have taken you several times at this point, but out of courtesy I decided we did not want an audience."

She laughed, pleased, pulling herself as close to him as she could with the tub in the way. "Do we have an audience now?" One hand went back to his chest, fingernails tracing muscles, not letting him go until the groan that he held in moments before escaped his lips. "I thought not..." She smiled.

A hand reached up, going to the back of her neck, not so carefully working the fasteners that were there as he pulled her closer. "Join me." His voice was low as he pulled her into a kiss, deep, searching, hot. There is no resistance from her, but she never gave in, that was not what she did. She matched him. Every move, every sensation, every sound.

It was not a battle of who was more powerful, who could resist longer, but a mutual agreement. To the outside world she may appear to be in control, to demand that control, but when they were together she let him see past that. Let him know she didn't have to take charge over him and he returned the favour in kind.

He had sat up, coming over to the side of the tub, pulling her towards him, resisting dragging her in fully clothed. Her fingers entangled in his hair as he finished getting the high neck of her dress undone so his lips could press against her throat, receiving a contented sigh as a reward. He wanted to taste more of that soft, pure flesh, and as his lips slowly pressed kisses against it she pushed herself towards him, encouraging him to continue as he wanted.

It was the worse timing possible as the door opened again, admitting a soldier whose original presence was one of duty, but upon catching sight of the couple before him, he took a deep breath to keep from feeling the doom that was going through his mind.

He caught sight of him first, eyes narrowing to mere slits, anger boiling close to the surface. She noted his sudden mood change and turned her head towards him, still in his embrace. A small twist of her lips was between amusement and displeasure. "Report." Her words were cold, as she pulled away from him, placing a delicate kiss upon his temple, watching the discomfort of the soldier. Someone would surely find themselves demoted in mere seconds...

* * *

><p>She had found another poem on her desk, one that after she read it a second time sounded quite like an invitation more than simple romantic prose. She raised an eyebrow at his subtle hints. This was quite pleasing to her and she carried the note with her as she left the main castle, casting glances over her shoulder. He would not be the only one angered if she was followed.<p>

The side building was strangely left to it's own devices and she had never questioned what it had been used for, nor why it wasn't occupied even now. She lightly touched the door, not in hesitation, but wondering if her interpretation of the poem was correct. The handle was cool to her touch as she grasped it, turning it to let her in. The room was lightly lit, soft shadows cast from the decorative lanterns that housed the burning candles. There he sat in a large chair set to the side, a smile not only spreading across her face, but his as well.

"I knew beauty was not the only reason for my attraction to you." He greeted her, pleased at how quickly she had discovered the purpose of the poem.

"Your words are more direct than other poetic authors." She scoffed, a hint of a tease in her words.

"Is that so?" He stood up, coming to her, a hand moving to rest on her waist.

She held up the paper. "I could attempt to rewrite it with more eloquence if you desire."

"What I desire now is not written word on paper, but if you would like to write me one for a later time I would not deny it." He plucked the letter from her hand, letting it flutter to the floor.

"I figured you would not."

Her smile grew as he leaned down, kissing her, surprised when she did not return the affection. "Do I not excite you any more?" He asked the same words she had the previous day.

She stiffled a laugh before answering. "I was thinking...perhaps we should lock the door?"

He growled, letting her go as he turned to work the lock on the door she had shut behind her. She did have a point considering the multitude of interruptions lately. Who would find them here he didn't know, but decided not to tempt fate after her suggestion. He returned to facing her, chin lifted a bit. "Happy?"

"Not as happy as I do believe I will be in a short while."

"Will you share that happiness with me?" His hand went to her face, touching lightly under her chin.

"Will you speak from your heart?" She matched his question with one of her own. It was during their private times together that she enjoyed his company. The quiet, thoughtful man that was often viewed shrewd to those who knew him little. Just being within his presence was a warmth to her.

"Is it words you want to hear?" He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, kissing her once more, wanton lips upon softness, receiving a soft sound in response. Her hands reached up, holding him in that kiss, until neither could take another breath, forcing them to seperate.

He did not pause though, breathing heavily, listening to her own laboured sounds, his lips trailing up her delicate jaw and around her ear as his fingers went to work on the clasps that kept her bound in her clothing. Her fingers slowly grazed the muscles in his arms through the fabric, the methodic touch sending sensations through him. As the collar came undone he moved the fabric away from her to allow his mouth to touch the skin it had hidden, feeling her pulse in her throat as his tongue played across the area. He should have spent more time removing her clothes, but as he kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck his hands wandered across her body, fingers wandering down her spine, across her full hips, coming back up the front, cupping a full breast in his hand. Her hands had entangled themselves into his hair, a quiet moan coming from her throat making him pleased by his decision.

After a few more minutes of wandering hands and hot kisses she placed a hand on his chest, seperating them, eyes looking through dark lashes, hints of what would come. She took one of his hands, leading him across the room to a pile of furs and pillows. There was no bed in this room. Wasn't the first time they had used it and probably never would. But it didn't matter as she lowered herself down, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him with her, but he caught her around the waist and held her against him.

"Hesitation, my lord?" She asked coyly, taking the opportunity to slide ever so slightly against him, the top of her outfit falling off her shoulders, baring more of her flesh to him. She reached up to touch his face, caught off guard as he lifted her into his arms. Still holding her he knelt down, lowering her onto her back amongst the furs. Hands on either side of her he kissed her again, before letting himself continue the kisses down her body, his teeth gently nibbling on the soft exposed flesh. She let out soft moans and moved under his searching mouth, cursing herself for teasing him, also cursing the fact that he was having the most fun. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers, kiss his body as he was doing to her. She knew it would only be time before she had the chance, but damn him...

As a hand deftly went up her thigh, finding it's way under her dress, and teeth bit into her hip through the cloth she brought her knee up to nudge him in the shoulder, pushing him away long enough for her to roll over on her side. As soon as she had caught his attention she pointed at him silently before signaling him with a move of the same finger to come closer. He listened and when she had caught him in a harsh, biting kiss she left all restraint behind and grabbed at his clothes, pulling at them, loosening any catches or fasteners that held them together. As she worked on his he finished pulling her top down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue playing devilish games against it, distracting her from her progress. He let her push him on his back and she stretched over him, rubbing herself against him until he gave a loud moan, releasing her even as she shivered in delight.

Seconds later they twisted limbs together, urgently now struggling to remove the rest of their clothes, not as successfully as they both might have hoped, as each one distracted the other with touches, lips, tongue, strokes in tantalizing places. Most of the fabric ended up in unorganized piles next to the furs and pillows, other pieces still remained, annoyingly in their way. His hand was between her legs, stroking in maddening ways as she cried out, pushing against the touch, her fingers and nails running down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch as she hit sensitive spots.

He pulled his hand away to grab hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss. "Enough." His voice was strained, his breathing rough, as he pushed himself half up, the teasing and tormenting was delightful, but it was at the point when he could not take any more.

"There is never enough with you." She brushed her hand down him, then putting her arms around his neck pulled herself up to meet him, feeling his strong chest muscles against her soft breast. She let out another pleased sound as she climbed on his lap, straddling him, but waited for him to decide when. Feeling how hard and warm he was against her she bit her tongue, hiding her face into his chest, struggling to hold back even as he groaned.

His hands went to her hips, shifting her so he could slowly enter her. She threw her head back as he continued into her, tightening around him, his arms holding her with strength she didn't know how he could have. He was moving so slowly it was torture, but the kind that was so pleasing she didn't want it to change. Soft lips continued across her body as he went deeper. She gasped, fingers digging into flesh, not wanting to let go or for it to end. She moved against him, then with him, as their senses began to be lost, their combined moans and groans being lost as their mouths were muffled against each others flesh.

With a heave and a cry it came to end, his arms wrapping around her, comforting and he lowered both of them to the furs, satisfaction evident in the smile that played on her lips. "You should send me poetry more often, my beloved Zǐhuán."

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review. <em>

_Niji  
><em>


End file.
